


De besos esperados y parejas de viejitos

by Shameblack



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su relación se da tan natural y tan normal que no se extrañan cuando comienzan a dormir en la misma cama o a besarse encima de ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De besos esperados y parejas de viejitos

**De besos esperados y parejas de viejitos**

El sol le llega a la cara como la factura de ese carro que se compró, o la amenaza de su tío lejano que debía de desocupar la maldita casa para esa maldita familia que nunca lo quiso: sin previo aviso, de forma tosca y sin preocuparle las consecuencias. Y Naruto se despierta, de malas con el cabello horrible y lagañas en los ojos, pero solo hacen falta cinco segundos para que sonría, con la mueca floja de un hombre más viejo, con la mirada puesta en algún recuerdo que le pueda llenar la boca, para hacerle sonreír.

Y cuando está desayunando, con el goteo del lavabo de fondo porque no ha podido arreglarlo y porque lo más probable es que nunca lo haga –es decir, ¿su maldito tío lo va a correr, no?, que sea del hijo de puta el problema-, piensa que ese día está distinto. Que el sol quizá no esté más brillante, pero brilla en otra dirección. Que las nubes son nubes, y siempre se van a mover, pero ahora lo hacen con cuidado, casi temerosas. Y Naruto no es una persona supersticiosa –para eso ya ha tenido mucho-, pero siempre que siente el ambiente cambiante, siempre que esa cosa rara que no sabe cómo definir le pica en la nariz, en el pecho y al final en la punta de los dedos sabe con certeza que algo está por cambiar.

Sale de su casa pensando en eso, con el cabello aún húmedo y una sonrisa galante dedicada a esa vecina guapa y un poco más joven con la que lleva tiempo coqueteando y sabe que en cualquier momento terminará en su cama. Sale pensando que quizá le vaya a pasar algo, o quizá no, pero después de cinco minutos en la parada del camión, porque su carro es una porquería que a veces se le da por funcionar y a veces no, todo se le olvida y termina desplazando el interés hacia ese lugar donde reserva las cosas que probablemente nunca vaya a utilizar –como todas las malditas derivadas e integrales que aprendió a hacer en su vida, jamás las ha utilizado y aún espera a por ello-.

Sin embargo, después de tres días y cinco horas exactamente, llega ese cambio que le murmuró el sol una extraña mañana de primavera, y todo llega fácil, irreal y casi sin querer.

Sakura le presenta a ese muchacho que la trae loca y con quien _por fin_ está teniendo una relación que _casi_ se podría llegar a decir es de amigos. Pero ese _casi_ es muy largo, y Naruto lo sabe cuándo nota la química entre ellos-léase, nula y del asco- y no puede evitar pensar que ese tipo, ese patán que parece oler mierda, es quien trae tan estúpida a su mejor amiga, de quien hace ocho meses y doce días dejó de estar enamorado (la verdad es que no, que no lleva contando el tiempo, pero si finge que sí, todo se vuelve un poco más dramático e importante).

Pero sonríe como le sonríe a todos, y piensa que debe de darle una oportunidad al hombre, que quizá sea bueno y tenga un lado mágico. Y Naruto lo trata toda esa noche y descubre que ese tal Sasuke _(“Uchiha, mi apellido es Uchiha, dobe”)_ es tan patán y aún más imbécil de lo que pensó. Así que no se explica que hace el mismo tipo (“ _El idiota Uchiha” “Naruto no lo llames así” “Sakura, es un imbécil”_ ) una semana después en la cita que había acordado con Sakura, Kiba y los demás. Al principio lo intenta ignorar, lográndolo de forma estúpida y tosca, pero cuando llega el momento en que a alguien –piensa que Kiba, pero no lo recuerda- se le ocurre ir a festejar a la casa de Hinata, porque no está ocupada y porque qué mierda, están ebrios y son jóvenes, es cuando los insultos, el trato duro y malvado sale de su labios y es el mismo tacto con el que lo recibe Sasuke, diciéndole algunas cosas que jamás pensó escuchar en su vida. Mira que el muy cabrón tuviera una boca tan mal hablada no era algo que se esperara.

Y entre alcohol, mucho, mucho alcohol –petición de Shikamaru, Kiba e Ino, los ebrios del grupo- termina agarrándose a golpes con Sasuke, discutiendo con Sakura por haberle golpeado al amor de su vida y regresando caminando a su casa, a las cuatro de la madrugada y con un humor terrible.

Desde ese momento decide que odia a Sasuke, que es un imbécil y que si puede, hará que nunca llegue a tener nada con Sakura, aunque esto último parece bastante fácil sin que él intervenga.

Y las ocasiones para despreciar al Uchiha le llegan de montón, porque Sakura es de esas que invitan a sus amores imposibles a todos los lugares habidos y por haber, y Sasuke es de esos que al parecer se deja arrastrar a todo. No, claro que no. Sasuke es el tipo cabrón que primero pregunta si Naruto va a estar ahí y después acepta, porque una oportunidad para joder al rubio es algo que no puede desaprovechar. Que siempre terminen en golpes, insultos y cosas volando se comienza a hacer cotidiano.

Por lo mismo Naruto no se explica qué hace con Sasuke en su casa, los dos solos y compartiendo una cerveza. Y no sabe quién fue el primero que habló, ni quien decidió prolongar la plática, pero de lo único que está consciente es que está ahí, teniendo una conversación con el imbécil Uchiha y por su mente no pasa otra cosa más que sigue siendo un cabrón, pero un cabrón con el que se puede acoplar.

Durante los siguientes dos meses siguen peleándose, y diciéndose de cosas, pero con una facilidad inaudita terminan hablando de la nada y sonriendo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Una semana después de que se cumplan los dos meses Sasuke le confiesa que hace mucho dejó de interesarle Sakura y lo único que Naruto responde fue:

―¿Alguna vez te interesó?

Ambos dan un nombre a esa noche, a ese momento, y aunque no es un nombre definido si es un apartado de algo así como _“Y aquí, comenzamos a ser verdaderos amigos”._

Naruto se lo pasa pensando varios días, eso de que ahora vea a Sasuke como un amigo, como ve a Kiba y a Shino. Lo piensa durante cuatro días, en los cuales no le ve, porque ambos viven tan apurados, tan llenos de cosas, tan humanos que los amigos –incluso los que apenas se han catalogado como tal- deben de esperar. Así que cuando el rubio le vuelve a ver, en una reunión completamente improvisada, de esas que resultan ser las mejores, por su cabeza pasa el momento en que conoció a Sasuke, y el momento en que lo odio por completo. Y aún siente ese odio, pero convertido en otra cosa, en una amistad, en una relación que tiene tanta química que resulta exorbitante. Siente que no conoce de nada al moreno pero que con solo una mirada lo puede hacer. Se siente súper raro cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de pensar.

Aun así, con todas esas cosas juntándose en su estómago, con todos los sentimientos encontrados casa que reparaba en la presencia de Sasuke, su nuevo amigo, se siguen  viendo con bastante regularidad, tanta que en muchas ocasiones Naruto cambia a Sakura por Uchiha, y solo se arrepiente poco, tan poco que se permite pensar que es un terrible amigo.

Por lo general se la pasan tomando cerveza, hablando de nada y jurando que harán cosas. Las demás veces sí que hacen cosas, van al parque a caminar, a jugar futbol o a ver una película que termina siendo tan mala como se veía desde el poster afuera del cine. Pero eso no le quita lo divertido, lo extraño y lo común no tan común que provoca ese lazo un poco más fuerte, más entero que une con tinta roja –también un poco de amarilla y azul- a dos personas que en un momento no se podían ni soportar. Sasuke en un momento piensa en Naruto como su amigo, y cuando lo vuelve a mirar, luego de un partido de futbol en el parque cerca del departamento de Sakura, Sasuke piensa que Naruto es _su mejor amigo_ , y probablemente el único que en toda su vida vaya a tener.

Poco después Naruto se lo dice, mientras beben whisky y el alcohol está flotando, haciendo cosas maravillosas y otras no tanto. Ellos dos solos, después de no hacer nada y sentirse los reyes del mundo. Naruto abre la boca y lo suelta, como suelta los insultos, las sonrisas y esas carcajadas que todo el que lo conoce llega a adorar, porque es difícil no hacerlo. Naruto se lo confiesa, con el goteo del lavabo que no va a reparar, porque se va a ir –aún no, pero lo hará- y el ruido de la ciudad meciendo sus palabras, creando el fondo perfecto para que nada de eso suene idílico ni de película. Simplemente es un _“Teme, eres mi mejor amigo, carajo”_ que suena a _“No me lo creo”_ y a Sasuke le llena, le basta de más y se le mete por todos lados, logrando que resople en una sonrisa comprimida, que termina en una de esas muecas de medio lado que tan acostumbrado está a hacer. No dice nada a cambio, porque hacerlo sería incorrecto, no sabe cómo, pero lo siente, que si llegara a soltar algo, si le llegara a decir que también es su mejor amigo entonces no lo sería, porque esa no es la relación que ellos tienen. En realidad, no tienen idea de qué relación tienen.

Sasuke aún frecuenta a Sakura cuando a Naruto le llega el último aviso de que debe de largarse porque en serio que su familia es una mierda y su tío un desalmado que no tiene culpa de dejar a un sobrino lejano en la calle, con pocos centavos en los bolsillos y un futuro de mierda a su alrededor. Sakura aún intenta algo con Sasuke cuando se entera que a Naruto le quedan quince días, quince malditos días en los que debe de buscar donde quedarse, para no terminar en la calle. Y Sakura lo quiere, porque es su mejor amigo y porque es una señorita. Así que ofrece su departamento –pequeño pero donde se las pueden apañar- para que pase unos días, los que sean necesarios, si quiere toda su maldita vida. Naruto la mira a los ojos y sonríe agradecido, porque le alegra tenerla como amiga, pero se niega, porque sabe que vivir a expensas de Sakura –quizá no a expensas pero al rubio a eso le suena- es algo que no está en sus planes, ni siquiera en los más retorcidos. Pero sobre todo Naruto declina la oferta porque puede verlo por las pestañas, por el latido de su corazón y esa dificultad para mirar y no hacerlo al mismo tiempo que sabe que Sasuke lo obligará a vivir con él, a ser su compañero, aunque sea a regañadientes y todo termine disfrazado de insultos y bromas pesadas tan usuales entre ellos. Así que cuando ve los ojos de Sakura, con algo asomándose queriendo convertirse en tristeza él sonríe, y le abraza tranquilo, susurrándole que estará bien, y que no debe de preocuparse. Cuatro horas después se está mudando al departamento de Sasuke, con una sonrisa en los labios y dos maletas colgando de sus manos, que sienten el picor de la emoción.

Naruto sabe que hasta ese punto su relación con Sasuke era profunda, y de verdaderos amigos, pero no es hasta que viven juntos, que se ven todos los días, que se aprenden a ver, que todo se vuelve íntimo.

La forma en que Naruto le saluda al despertar, con sus ojos aún a punto de cerrarse pero esa sonrisa interminable en su rostro; o cómo Sasuke le hace el desayuno cuando sabe que Naruto irá apurado a trabajar, o a la Universidad. También cuando sin querer hacer nada terminan jugando a lo peor y se vuelve lo mejor. Cómo crean cosas, como las comparten y como las viven desde las pupilas del otro. Todo se vuelve costumbre, tan natural que cuando Naruto se pregunta qué pasaría si dejara de vivir con Sasuke se asusta y obliga al pensamiento desaparecer.

Cuando tienen un problema de goteras, cuando en un accidente la cama de Naruto se rompe –y cuando dice cama se refiere al colchón algo manco que tenía en su habitación-, cuando el invierno rasga las ventanas y no queda de otra que dormir juntos, a ninguno le extraña, porque parece una etapa más en su relación que no le prestan atención. Cuando sin querer se rozan dormidos o cómo siempre Sasuke se acurruca quedando más cerca de Naruto, se vuelve tranquilo, sin miradas extrañas o amenazas contenidas. Solo están los insultos, que son su forma de decir _“También te quiero, amigo_ ”, pero que nunca dejan decir un _“¿Qué mierda hace tu mano ahí, marica de mierda?”_ o _“Ya sabía que te gustaba comer verga, putito asqueroso”_ porque ninguna de esas cosas son verdad, porque si alguna vez amanecen muy cerca lo achacan al frío invernal, si alguna vez tocan ese lugar sagrado simplemente bufan y apartan pero no _alejan_ con palabras. Simplemente son hombres heterosexuales durmiendo en la misma cama, teniéndose cerca por el calor, abriendo a otras fronteras su gran lazo de amistad.

Por eso, cuando Ino llega de sorpresa al departamento y los mira dormidos sobre la cama, se les hace estúpido cómo la muchacha se burla y dice algo parecido a un _“Perdón, no sabía que interrumpía”_. Porque la vez que Shikamaru se queda a dormir y levanta la ceja cuando nota como ambos se meten a la misma cama, Naruto simplemente dice un _“¿Qué?, somos amigos”._ Porque cuando Sakura se entera de todo y las lagrimas acuden a sus ojos, Naruto no lo comprende, y Sasuke bufa molesto. Porque es bastante fastidioso que nadie comprenda qué tan amigos son. Hasta dónde llega su amistad.

Tardan más de dos semanas –dieciséis días, Naruto los contó- para convencer y hacer entender a todos los demás cómo es que ellos llevan las cosas, cómo es que funcionan.

Con el tiempo se vuelve tan normal dormir juntos, estar tanto tiempo juntos que cuando el verano llega y con ello compran una cama para Naruto y reparan las goteras de su habitación siguen durmiendo juntos. Porque sí, ahí está la cama, con sábanas y edredones nuevos, pero a Naruto se le antoja tan a vacio y a insípido que no puede pasar ni una sola noche ahí. A Sasuke le parece tan familiar el calor y aroma de Naruto cerca que lo deja estar esa noche, y todas las demás. Porque aunque deben de dormir en calzoncillos, les gusta sentirse a un lado, respirando sin preocupaciones y preparándose para enfrentar el mundo que allá afuera ruje y mata, sin contemplaciones.

Un día Naruto hace el comentario, deja ver lo extraño de todo.

―¿Por qué seguimos durmiendo juntos cuando tengo mi propia cama?

―¿Quieres dormir allá? ―le responde de igual manera Sasuke, que está tomando café en la mesa, leyendo al mismo tiempo el periódico de ese día, sin virar sus ojos para ponerlos sobre su interlocutor.

―Eso no fue lo que dije.

―Entonces no digas nada.

Así se da zanjado el tema, porque el cuarto de Naruto parece despoblado, y huele a frío y a impersonal. El cuarto de ellos se siente a familia, a cariño y a las sonrisas de Naruto cuando levanta a un malhumorado Sasuke o a las buenas noches con voz ronca que siempre musita el Uchiha cuando ya es bien entrada la madrugada y ellos apenas van a dormir.

Con el tiempo se sienten una familia, y hasta Ino se los llega a decir.

―Una pareja de viejitos, en realidad.

―¿Viejitos? ―la ceja levantada de Sasuke es lo que hace de segunda a la voz escéptica de Naruto.

―Unos cincuenta años de casados, felicidades―termina la rubia antes de salir por la puerta, toda sonrisas y pasos ágiles, que casi no tocan el piso y dejan un aroma a flores recién cortadas.

Pero ellos se miran unos instantes y se encogen de hombros, como si no quisieran darle la importancia. Siguen con sus vidas rutinarias a veces y otras no. Siguen juntándose todos, y siguen teniendo ligues y noches donde uno se va al departamento y el otro acompaña a la muchacha de turno a su casa. Siguen existiendo las peleas, los insultos y esas bromas pesadas que solo entre ellos se pueden dar. Sigue habiendo todo y se siente normal. Tan normal como la primera vez que Naruto piensa en besar a Sasuke y la primera vez que éste último lo hace.

Es un sábado por la noche, tranquilo y con un silencio que podría estarse ahí todo el tiempo. Entonces se miran, con cariño, con camaradería y algo más. Algo que otras tantas veces habían visto pero nunca tan marcado, tan necesitado. Naruto sonríe y Sasuke mueve la nariz, para luego hacer esa mueca que vuelve locas a las mujeres. En dos segundos se acercan y en tres más se tocan los labios, con el sabor de la cerveza, de la amistad y de eso más que no saben definir. Solo es un roce, pero luego se separan y se miran a los ojos. Se dicen con la mirada que deben de volver a hacerlo, que estaría bien volver a hacerlo. Así que se vuelven a acercar y está vez hay más de todo, más lengua, más manos, más sensaciones que saben a tan naturalidad y exótico que llega a calar, a desenfocar la vista y a nublar el tacto.

El primer beso es solo un beso con algo de cerveza en medio. Un beso único hasta pasados dos días, cuando sin aviso, sin temores y sin nerviosismos Sasuke le besa apenas se levantan, y Naruto le recibe con tranquilidad, como si vinieran haciendo eso desde hace mucho tiempo.

Al siguiente día Sakura habla con Naruto y le pide que le ayude a conquistar a Sasuke, porque ya no puede más, porque no puede vivir sin él y que de todo el rubiales es el único que lo puede ayudar, es decir, vive con él y es su mejor amigo, ¿qué otra cosa necesita?

Y Naruto sigue siendo un buen amigo –siempre lo ha sido-, pero nunca se le pasa por la cabeza los dos besos que se ha dado con Sasuke hasta que le tiene enfrente, mientras cenan y quiere sacar el tema de Sakura, hasta que quiere enganchar a su amigo con la muchacha y no puede. No puede porque en el fondo sabe que como lo consiga, como logre que Sasuke vuelva a quererla, a interesarse en ella ya no habrá besos como esos, y Naruto tendrá que regresar a su propia cama, esa que nunca ha estrenado y no quiere estrenar. Se siente un mal amigo. Pero se siente aún peor cuando, ya en la cama, con el calor raspando sus piernas y su pecho, sucede el tercer beso, el mejor de todos. Y tiene en la cabeza a Sakura, a ella pidiéndole que le ayude con Sasuke, que haga de celestina y los enlace. Sin embargo lo hace a un lado, porque no piensa echar a perder ese momento con una estupidez como esa.

Sabe que es una terrible persona cuando siente la mano de Sasuke metiéndose debajo de su camisa, tanteando su abdomen; pero no le importa. Sabe que es un amigo del asco cuando entre besos y lamidas le quita la ropa a Sasuke y lo deja en boxers; pero le vale mierda. Y, cuando menos quiere es que lo suelta.

―Sakura es una mujer increíble, ¿no crees? ―dice entre besos, con las manos en el cabello de Sasuke y las piernas enredadas.

―Supongo―contesta mientras muerde su cuello, y logra que el rubio se retuerza.

―Tal vez deberías de intentar algo con ella―logra cambiar la posición y es Naruto quien está sentado en su regazo, quien le besa lento y con sensualidad.

―Tal vez―se separa un poco―. ¿Quieres que intente algo con ella?

―¿Importa lo que yo quiera?

―Es contigo con quien comparto la cama―dice Sasuke tranquilo, esperando la indicación para continuar, para poder mover de nuevo sus manos y sus labios sobre Naruto, sobre su compañero, su mejor amigo.

Sasuke no es espanta o se sorprende porque Naruto le venga con esas cosas, sabe que Sakura se lo pidió y que como es no puede ignorarlo y ya. Pero también sabe que es a Naruto a quien tiene a un lado todas las noches, a quien ve todos los días y a quien besa y siente que está correcto, que eso debe de ser. Es a Naruto a quien tiene sobre sus piernas, con sus manos en su cuello y mirándolo excitado pero serio. Una maravilla.

―Creo que si empiezas algo con ella yo me tendré que ir a mi cama―explica, meciéndose tranquilo sobre Sasuke, acariciando su nuca.

―Yo jamás te correría de aquí.

―Tu no, pero ella sí.

Sasuke sonríe y se acerca lo suficiente para depositar un beso rápido y fugaz sobre el cuello de Naruto y otro seguido sobre sus labios. Esconde su cara en su pecho y le pasa los brazos por la espalda, sintiendo la camisa algo húmeda y estorbosa, pensando qué mierda está esperando para arrancársela.

―Entonces no tendré nada con ella―murmura contra el pecho de Naruto―, porque te quiero a mi lado, en mi cama, mucho más de lo que podré quererla a ella―suspira y levanta la cara, encontrándose con los cielos personales del rubio―. Si es que alguna vez la llego a querer.

Ya no dicen nada más, porque lo que quieren hacer con los labios no es hablar, exactamente.

Naruto piensa que es el peor amigo del mundo cuando se siente extasiado porque se está restregando contra Sasuke y no siente culpabilidad alguna con Sakura. Pero deja de pensar en ella en el mismo instante que una mano se cuela entre su piel y la tela de sus boxers.

―¿Por qué jamás habíamos hecho esto? ―logra articular Naruto cuando han terminado y están sucios y sudorosos, con la ropa interior mal puesta porque no se han atrevido a llegar más lejos que manosearse sin ver muy bien.

―Porque antes éramos una pareja de ancianos.

―¿Y ahora?

―Dímelo tú―responde Sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro que le sabe a muchas cosas buenas a Naruto.

Después las cosas se vuelven más completas. Porque si antes lo sentían normal y natural ahora lo sienten real. Como si eso fuera lo único que les faltaba en la ecuación. No son una pareja, pero se sienten como una y actúan como una. No son nada definible, y eso no les molesta, porque no se paran a pensar en ello. Porque aún tienen pequeñas aventuras de una noche, pero que son tan mediocres que luego las dejan definitivamente. Porque la mano de Naruto es mil veces mejor que los labios de una desconocida, y los gemidos de Sasuke, profundos y casi nulos, logran que Naruto se corra sin tocarse.

Con el tiempo dejan de preocuparse en dónde y enfrente de quién y solo lo hacen. De igual manera ni siquiera Sakura, cuando los ve besarse en una de las reuniones, se sorprende, como si desde hace mucho supiera que así iba a terminar. Porque lo único que dice Kiba es _“Largo, a una habitación”,_ pero lo dice con una sonrisa que esconde la felicidad que estén juntos, que se cuiden mutuamente.

Que en algún momento Naruto diga que se quieren casar y que Sasuke se lo proponga tampoco los sorprende. Porque es como si eso debiera de suceder, como si siempre debiera de suceder.

Y Naruto se ríe un día, porque no puede esperar por que en verdad se conviertan en una pareja de viejitos, tal como dijo Ino.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!
> 
> Perdón por cualquier error ortográfico, gramatical o sintáctico. Espero les haya gustado:)


End file.
